


7 Days To Go

by smeen



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character Death(s), POV Second Person, the hooded figures are actually reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeen/pseuds/smeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the Dog Park, feeling like you lost something important and with a time on your hand. This was not how your mornings usually were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Days To Go

You were of course used to some weirdness happening in your life. Although even that could be debated, since you grew up not knowing that it was weird and you still think it isn't all that bad. However, this was weird. Not even the usual kind of weird but the real kind of weird.

To sum it all up, you woke up in the Dog Park with a red glowing times on the palm of your left hand. Right now, it didn't do anything, but something inside of you told you that it would start running soon enough. You studied it. The numbers had an edge to them, like grafitti. Or like a tattoo. Your skin looked like it was irritated, just like a tattoo. You didn't remember getting a tattoo. 

Thinking deeply about all you couldn't remember, you felt like you lost something important. It was that horrible feeling when you remember you have forgotten something important but you can't remember what it was. Which of course was perfectly normal when you forget something, but it kept nagging you until you would remember. But would you even remember? Something told you that it wouldn't be as easy as slamming your head against the wall a couple of times.

And what made matters worse... Why were you even in the Dog Park? Your attention shifted from your own mess to the mess around you, and you saw more people waking up just like you. Confused, with timers on their hands. They were all in the Dog Park. You were all in the Dog Park. The radio host did tell you not to go there. You knew this. You probably all knew this. But still, you were here. Gathered for some kind of meeting perhaps? A meeting for which the invitation came a little late because time was weird in Night Vale. For now, you settled on this answer, while the others around you slowly got up on their feet.

Around you were Hooded Figures. Didn't the radio host mention avoiding them at all costs? He probably did. Somehow you felt like that didn't really apply to you anymore. Somehow you felt dead. Dead but part of something that might change your life. 

Your cell phone rang. It was a text. 'Pair up with someone and get to the barrier located on your phone's map.', it read. 'You have an hour. Arrive too late and face erasure.'

You definitely didn't want to arrive late.


End file.
